mintalah sesuatu yang baik atau kau sendiri yang akan menyesal!
by tragedylove54
Summary: Bagaimana jika ada sebuah sumur tua yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan didalam sebuah gubuk tua yang telah lama ditinggal pemiliknya? sebuah sumur tua yang dapat berbicara dan dapat mengabulkan segala permohonan dengan syarat : hanya boleh meminta empat permohonan tapi mintalah sesuatu yang baik atau kau sendiri yang akan menyesal/SHINPACHI DALAM BAHAYA ! -


Bagaimana jika ada sebuah sumur tua yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan didalam sebuah gubuk tua yang telah lama ditinggal pemiliknya? sebuah sumur tua yang dapat berbicara dan dapat mengabulkan segala permohonan dengan syarat : **hanya boleh meminta empat permohonan** tapi mintalah sesuatu yang baik atau kau sendiri yang akan menyesal/SHINPACHI DALAM BAHAYA ! -

* * *

"Yeay….. aku dapat sepasang raket dan bola dari bulu angsa,aru ! terima kasih,Anpan-SAN " sorak Kagura meninggalkan yamazaki yang terkapar tidak berdaya setelah ditendang oleh kagura karena tidak memberikan raketnya. Padahal besok dia ada pertandingan badminton tingkat nasional dengan musuh bebuyutannya dari anime jump lain. "tu-tunggu, chi-chi-china-san" setelahnya yamazaki pingsan memandang iba raketnya.

~~ohh..raketku…..

" _kirara-chan, apa kau kenal dengan otsu-chan?-_ apa kau tidak punya topik pembicaraan lain, shinpachi?" gintoki mengacak rambut silvernya dengan kasar, pusing membaca surat yang ditulis oleh pemuda berkacamata dihadapannya yang mulai putus asa karena tidak mempunyai topik pembicaraan yangg bagus pada seorang wanita yang pernah menjadi teman pesan botolnya,Kirara.

Kenapa harus topiknya otsu –chan..otsu-chan… dasar bocah megane ~ pikir Gintoki.

"gin-san, Kita sudah mencoba semua ide. Kali ini otakku benar – benar kosong" kata shinpachi lesu. Gintoki hanya mendehem dan meremas kertas ditangannya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang sudah penuh dengan kertas serta juga berserakan di seluruh ruangan.

"kalau begitu, kita minta bantuan HijiFollow ToshiFollow, Shinpachi" sahut gintoki mengusap dagunya dan merebahkan dirinya di bangku ungu kesayaangannya. Shinpachi pun mengangguk pelan dan duduk dibangku panjang yorozuya setelah 27 jam duduk dilantai menulis surat balasan untuk kirara.

BRAKKKK

"gin-chan kita main badminton,aru! Aku mendapatkannya dari anpan-san" gintoki hanya memandang kagura dengan lelah terlihat di bawah kelopak matanya terdapat kantong mata hitam membuat matanya terlihat seperti garis lengkung.

" aku lelah, kagura. karena aku harus membantu si patsuan yang payah dalam menulis surat. Kau main sendiri saja..hussss" usir gintoki dengan wajah mengantuk. Kagura menggembungkan salah satu pipinya dan memandang kesal gintoki. Padahal sudah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu karena gintoki harus masuk rumah sakit karena diabetes-nya kambuh serta melarang dirinya untuk mengunjunginya.

"aku ingin main dengan gin-chan, aru" kagurapun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes namun sayang tidak mempan pada gintoki yang kini mulai mengantuk.

" aku ingin tidur, kagura. mengertilah. Setelah ini aku dan shinpachi akan ke markas shinsengumi meminta bantuan si maniak mayo" kagura hanya mendengus kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya sambil melempar raket yang dia peluk kearah gintoki .

"uwahh…..KAGURA!" teriak gintoki ketika kepalanya dengan indahnya terhantam lantai. Shinpachi hanya diam dan menguap. "jam berapa kita kesana,gin-san?" gintoki memandang jam dinding yang ia sembunyikan dibalik meja besarnya. Lebih tepatnya di bawah mejanya.

" kita kesana setelah aku tidur" balas gintoki yang disambut dengan anggukan shinpachi yang kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping dan merenggangkan tubuhnya dilantai.

" lelahnya~~~" keluhnya.

* * *

Sepasang mata biru langit hanya bisa menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dan masih memaki gintoki dan shinpachi. Kenapa shinpachi yang diutamakan oleh gin-chan? apa gin-chan tidak peduli padanya?

"GIN-CHAN BODOH…BODOH.. dan shinpachi… aku membencinya,aru"

Seperti itulah bunyi hati kagura yang kesal. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah gubuk tua yang tidak pernah ia lihat di sekitar kabuki-chou manapun. Karena penasaran, kagura pun berlari menuju gubuk tua itu.

Sebuah gubuk kecil yang berdindingkan kayu yang lapuk bahkan susunannya miring. Awalnya kagura ingin berbalik dan melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya kembali. Namun ketika ia melihat gembok yang besar dan dirantai di pintu masuknya. Mau tak mau, kagura mencoba membukanya dan menuruti rasa penasarannya.

TANGG

Satu kali tendangan khas yato menghancurkan gembok yang sengaja diperketat dan diberi banyak gembok oleh seseorang namun baginya satu ataupun seribu gembok tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kekuatan yato yang ia miliki. Untuk kali ini, dia sedikit bangga memiliki darah yato yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Perlahan pintu depan terbuka dan matanya meyusut ketika mendapati sebuah sumur yang berdebu dan penuh dengan dedaunan.

Bukankah ini aneh?

Didalam gubuk terdapat sumur tua yang bahkan masih terdapat airnya. Dan banyaknya dedaunan ini, bukankah disekitar gubuk ini tidak pohon kering. Kagura pun meletakkan payung ungunya didepan pintu masuk dan memasuki gubuk itu. mata birunya tertuju pada sumur tua yang baginya aneh dimatanya.

Sebuah sumur tua berada didalam ruangan?

apa Pemilik gubuk ini lebih bodoh daripada gin-chan yang selama ini dia anggap paling bodoh?

"sebuah sumur? Menjijikan,aru" keluh kagura ketika membersihkan dedaunan kering yang menumpuk diatas pintu sumur. Setelah selesai dibersihkan, kagura pun mengusap pintu sumur dan samar – samar pendengarannnya menangkap suara air mengalir dari dalam tanah.

"ini aneh,aru" kagura mengusap dagunya dan salah satu alisnya naik keatas. Tiba – tiba, ada sepasang mata di atas pintu sumur membuatnya merinding seketika dan reflek mundur selangkah. Namun matanya tetap memandang pintu sumur itu yang memandang dirinya dengan intens.

"berikan barang berhargamu maka aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu" kagurapun mengejapkan matanya menatap tidak percaya sumur tua itu.

sumur tua ini bisa berbicara?

Apa ini dunia dongeng?

Dan lagi kenapa sumur tua ini berbicara tentang permohonan? Apa dia ini sumur per-"

"siapa namamu? Kenapa kau ada disini, gadis muda?" sahut sebuah suara dari dalam sumur. Kagurapun memberanikan dirinya dan segera menurunkan kepalanya ke bibir sumur, mengacuhkan pintu masuk yang kegelian dengan rambutnya, mata birunya melihat kedalam sumur " apa ada orang jatuh dibawah sana,aru?" teriak kagura hingga berdengung di dinding sumur. Sang suara misterius dari pintu sumurpun mengeluarkan sinarnya membuat kagura spontan mundur setelah itu, hanya berselang 5 detik, cahaya putih itu hilang.

"kau hanya anak kecil. Pergi sana" usir suara misterius dari dalam sumur. Kagura membelalakan matanya, rupanya pintu sumur itu yang berbicara dengannya. Kagura pun menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya dan memandang pintu sumur sambil menjeritkan

"Sugoi~~~aru" berkali – kali.

 _ **2 jam kemudian..**_

"sugoi,aru…" si pintu sumurpun menguap dan mulai merasa risih. Sudah 2 jam anak manusia ini berkeliling disekitarku dan menggumamkan sugoi berkali – kali. Apa dia tidak bosan melakukannya? Si pintu sumur pun mendehem, dan spontan kagura menoleh ke arahnya kebingungan.

"ada apa,aru?" si sumur hanya mendengus dan mulai mengambil alih percakapan sebelum anak manusia didepannya ini akan berkeliling hingga malam tiba.

" namamu siapa? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya.

Kagura ber-oh ria dan dengan riang menunjuk dirinya dan tersenyum lima jari

" namaku kagura,aru dan kau?"

si sumur pun mendehem sekali lagi dan menyiapkan kata – kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya dengan jelas. Anak manusia ini pasti tahu tentang sumur permohonan. Jadi aku tidak perlu panjang – panjang.

" aku.. sumur permohonan. Berikan barang berhargamu maka permohonanmu akan kukabulkan" kagura hanya bisa takjub dan melihat kedalam sumur dan memandang kembali pintu sumur

" apa kau akan mengabulkan semua keinginanku,sumur-san?" Tanya kagura yang dibalas dengan yakin oleh si sumur.

"tentu saja. Tapi kau hanya boleh meminta 4 permohonan, kagura-san" kagurapun mengganggukkan kepalanya dan memikirkan sesuatu yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada sumur-san.

"Apa aku boleh memberikan penjepit rambutku saja, aru?" si sumur mendengus geli

" apapun boleh, asalkan itu barang berhargamu,kagura-san" senyuman cerah pun merekah di bibir kagura dan mulai melepas salah satu penjepit rambutnya membuat rambutnya yang dicepol pun jatuh ke bahunya.

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, sumur-san?" si sumur pun tersenyum samar dan mulai memberitahukan caranya kepada anak manusia ketiga yang berhasil menemukan keberadaannya.

"pertama, lemparlah barang berhargamu kedalam sumurku" kagurapun mengangguk dan melempar penjepitnya kedalam sumur dan terdengar suara keras.

"nah, setelah itu tepuk tanganmu tiga kali dan pejamkan matamu lalu ucapkan keinginanmu" lanjut si sumur yang dibalas dengan antusias dari kagura.

Kagurapun menepuk tangannya tiga kali lalu memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan keinginannya.

"aku ingin sukonbu yang banyak untuk setahun,aru"

si sumur pun tersenyum dan berkata " permohonanmu kukabulkan"

setelahnya, sebuah cahaya menyembul keluar dari sumur membuat kagura menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat dan tiba – tiba sukonbu yang ia inginkan ada didepannya.

"Pasokan sukonbu untuk setahun ,aru… terima kasih,sumur-san" ujar kagura riang dan mulai membungkus sukonbu ke dalam plastik hitam yang entah darimana ia dapat.

"permohonanmu tersisa 3, kagura-san" ujar si sumur membuat kagura terdiam sebentar.

"Jika ini sumur permohonan berarti semua permohonanku akan dikabulkan,aru? Berarti aku bisa meminta ini,aru" batin kagura.

"sumur-san, apa aku boleh meminta satu permohonan lagi" si sumurpun tersenyum

" tentu saja bisa, kagura-san. Apapun yang kau minta akan kukabulkan asalkan kau memberikan barang berhargamu padaku"

Kagurapun melepas penjepit rambutnya yang hanya tersisa satu dan kini rambutnya tergerai ke bawah. Sebelum kagura melemparkan penjepit rambutnya. Suara si sumur menghentikan gerakannya

" tapi berhati – hatilah dengan permohonanmu,kagura-san atau kau akan menyesal"

kagura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin dan melemparkan penjepit rambutnya lalu menepuk tangannya tiga kali sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan keinginan kedua dan terburuk untuk pertama kalinya keluar dari bibir mungilnya

"aku ingin gin-chan membenci …ah…tidak… alergi dan menjauhi shinpachi dan selalu bermain denganku,aru" kagurapun membuka matanya dan tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya menyembul keluar dari sumur beberapa saat dan menghilang.

"permohonanmu kukabulkan. Permohonanmu tersisa dua" kagurapun mengangguk dan dengan riang keluar dari gubuk dan menutup kembali gubuk itu yang kini tanpa gembok.

"pintunya tidak bisa kugembok,sumur-san dan terima kasih,sumur-san. Akhirnya aku bisa bermain dengan gin-chan " teriakan rinag kagura membuat si sumur tertawa kecil dan menggumam…..

"apapun yang kau minta, akan kukabulkan tapi berhati – hatilah dengan permohonanmu"

suasana di dalam gubuk yang awalnya tenang dan hangat dengan adanya kagura didalamnya pun kembali menjadi gelap seperti sebelumnya dengan pintu depan yang tergembok kembali dengan sendirinya.

 _ **Apapun~~~ itu akan kukabulkan…. Karena aku sebuah sumur tua permohonan-**_

.

Terdengar lenguhan suara lelah dari mulut pemuda bersurai silver dari bangku ungunya lalu mengambill jam yang ia pasang dibawah meja kerjanya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Sudah jam segini, kemana shinpachi?. Biasanya shinpachi lah yang membangunkannya namun kali ini tidak. Mata merah miliknya menangkap seekor kucing hitam yang berkacamata tertidur dimeja membuatnya bersin seketika.

Sialan..siapa yang menaruh kucing di sini?

Dimana kagura?

gintoki pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera berjalan kedapur mencari shinpachi memintanya membuang kucing hitam di ruang kerja yorozuya.

"SHINPACHI! OI..SHINPACHI" teriak gintoki namun tidak mendapatkan balasan dari shinpachi. Meskipun ia pernah menjadi kucing bersama zura dan kondo yang menjadi gorilla tapi karena itulah dia menjadi alergi pada kucing dan enggan sekali memegangnya. Namun kali ini ia terpaksa. Dan mulai menggunakan rencana B yang telah lama ia rancang. Yaitu..

MENARUHNYA KEDALAM KANDANG HEWAN PELIHARAAN! P:S : selagi korban tidur jika tidak tebas saja dengan BOKUTO..

STREKK..STREKKK

"meow .. (ugh..) " si kucing hitam pun merenggangkan badannya dan membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya didalam kandang besi kecil untuk hewan peliharaan. Matanya memandang pemuda bersurai abu – abu yang tengah menekan tombol telepon dengan raut wajah yang cemas "dimana shinpachi? Dan kenapa kucing ini ada disini?"

shinpachi membatin " kucing? "

shinpachi pun meraba tubuhnya dan mendapati dirinya didalam tubuh kucing hitam dan meraba wajahnya dan merasakan ada kacamata mini yang memang telah melekat di wajahnya.

" aku menjadi kucing? Aku menjadi kucing !? TIDAKKKKK" jerit shinpachi dalam hatinya.

Gintoki pun membanting telpon dan memandang kesal kucing hitam yang kini ia pindah ke kandang peliharaan milik kagura yang ia dapat di gudang.

"meow…meow meow…MEOWWW ( ini aku shinpachi, GIN-SAN!) gintoki terperanjat kaget mendengar suara kucing yang sepertinya marah kepadanya.

Apa semua hewan membenci dirinya?

Namun kali ini gintoki berusaha mengacuhkan kucing itu dan memandang bosan ruangan kerja yorozuya dengan perasaan gundah. Entah kenapa hari ini dirinya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Apa ini hari ini adalah hari dimana ia kehilangan semuanya?

Hari dimana dia tidak seharusnya menemukan sumur itu…

Sumur sialan yang mampu membuatnya tidak berkutik….

Saat itu drinya, Sang Shiroyasha hanya diam menanggung beban dihatinya memandang kematian orang – orang yang ia sayangi

Karena Permintaan bodohnya

" _aku ingin bebas dari mereka semua. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa memarahiku bahkan memukulku. Dan aku bisa membaca manga Jump dengan bebas tanpa mereka. Yahhh.. kalau bisa mereka semua menghilang dari pandanganku…terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan tapi buat mereka menghilang dariku itu saja kalau kau mau membunuhnya..terserah… kaukan sumur permohonan..?"_

Pemuda silver itu hanya mendecih kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya itu dengan kasar. Ini buruk~~~ batin gintoki tanpa menyadari tatapan memangsa dari hewan imut bernama KUCING berwarna HITAM dengan KACAMATA MINI melekat dikedua mata kucing imutnya.

"MEOW! MEOW….MEOW….MEOWWWWWW! ( oi, lihat aku, BODOHHHH!) dan sekali lagi gintoki mendelik jengkel dan menantang kucing hitam itu dengan mata ikan mati miliknya.

"Hoi… kau tidak bisa keluar dari sana, Baka Neko-chan?!" sindir gintoki dengan dagunya menaik sedikit membuat dahi shinpachi aka kucing hitam berkedut. SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BAKA NEKO-CHAN, SIALAN!

"bla..bla..bla…bla.. aku tidak dengar nyanyian mu, kucing sialan. Suaramu sangat fals seperti shinpachi dan itu sangat merusak telinga. Bukankah kau lebih baik tidur dan biarkan aku tidur kembali menunggu kedua bocah itu pulang?" gintoki pun menutup matanya dan memasang penyumbat telinga demi meng-acuh-tak-acuh kucing hitam dihadapannya yang mulai bernyanyi lagi *ralat mengomel ria dengan suara imut ala kucing.

"SIALAN KAU, GIN-SAN..!MATI KAU SANA…MATI…aree…kenapa aku seperti okita-san? Ah tidak apa – apa ..sekali – sekali aku meniru orang lain.. MATI KAU…GIN-SAN!" dan gintoki hanya bersiul dan membuat dahi shinpachi berkedut kesal.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! ( oi, aku disini, bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi kucing? Padahal aku hanya tidur dan ingin ketempat hijikata-san untuk membantuku membalas suara kirara-chan. Kenapa aku menjadi kucing sekarang? Dan lagi kenapa warna hitam? Kenapa tidak biru atau putih? Ah..tidak ada kucing biru… oi…gin-san keluarkan aku dari sini, bodoh!)" kali ini gintoki kehabisan kesabaran dan membuka pintu depan yorozuya dengan kasar dan melempar kandang kucing hitam yang menbuatnya bersin beberapa jam yang lalu.

"PERGI KAU-HACHUUUU… KUSO MEGANE KURO NEKO!" kandang kucing hitam itupun terlempar ke bawah dan gintoki menutup pintu yorozuya kembali sambil mengacak rambut silvernya. Kucing hitam alias shinpachi yang menjadi kucing hanya bisa meronta dan memaki atasan-nya yang tidak pernah memberinya gaji

" OI….! INI AKU, SHINPACHI, KONO YAROOOOOOOOOOO! " namun yang terdengar di telinga orang yang tertawa mendengar teriakannya adalah "MEOW…! MEOW MEOW, MEOWW, MEOW MEOWWWWWWWWWW!" dan itu berlanjut selama 10 menit dan menghilang

"SIAL! YANG KELUAR HANYALAH SUARA KUCING! ANEUE… TOLONG AKU..!" jerit shinpachi didalam hatinya.

PRANGGG

"ah, aku ceroboh" otae pun segera menunduk dan memunguti pecahan piring yang ia bawa tadi. Entah ada perasaan gelisah didalam hatinya. Setelah selesai dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Semilir angin dingin keluar dari celah pintu kamar adiknya. Otae pun membuka kamar adiknya dan menemukan jendela kamarnya terbuka

" padahal aku yakin sudah menutupnya tadi setelah shin-chan keluar rumah.. jangan – jangan terjadi sesuatu pada shin-chan? lebih baik aku menelpon gin-san"

otae berlari keluar tanpa menyadari seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik lemari shinpachi dengan posisi jongkok.

"HIHIHIHI, AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL MENYUSUP KE KAMAR,SHINPACHI-KUN. OTAE-SAN,TUNGGU AKU! " yang rupanya si stalker gorilla.

Sedangkan ditempat lainnya.

"shinpachi juga tidak ada disana? Apa kagura disana? Ah…baiklah…mungkin mereka jalan seperti membeli sesuatu..ya… jangan cemaskan mereka, otae.. ya… ya… " gintoki menghela nafasnya dan menaruh gagang telponnya kembali dan memandang langit – langit ruangan kerja yorozuya.

"kemana kedua bocah nakal itu pergi? gumam gintoki pada dirinya sendiri sembari meneguk susu strawberry kesukaan. Entah kenapa, Hari ini semua bawahannya menghilang dari hadapannya dan kucing hitam yang ia temukan diatas meja dan ia lempar keluar seolah itu adalah shinpachi yang berubah menjadi kucing.

"Tapi tidak mungkin, tidak ada namanya sihir di gintama kecuali sumur permohonan itu telah dibuka oleh orang lain" gumam gintoki dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan oleh siapapun namun pemikiran itu ia tepis dan mengambil positive thinking. Tak lupa dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"pasti anak itu sedang mencari album baru Otsu dengan mode Otaku : On dan kagura tengah bertengkar dengan Souchiro. Aku harus percaya itu" dengan senyuman aneh ala gintoki. Namun tetap saja, semuanya mengarah ke Sumur yang ia pikirkan.

TIDAK MUNGKIN!-

.

 **-TBC-**

 _KUSO MEGANE KURO NEKO : KUCING HITAM BERKACAMATA SIALAN_

 _._

 **Yeay~~ akhirnya first fanfic update juga. masih banyak penulisan typo di beberapa kalimat. Oh ya, bagi kalian yang bingung tentang sumurnya, bayangin aja sumur biasa tapi yang ada tutupnya tinggal tambahan mata dan mulut saja. Fanfic ini tercipta setelah ane nonton** _ **sofia the first**_ **dengan my sister. Mungkin agak aneh.. tapi krna itulah, ane merencana membuat KEMUNGKINAN sequel fanfic ini untuk shipper OKIKAGU ^_^**

 **Apa sudah ada yang baca manga 544 nya? Ane ngikut manganya yang RAW karena penasaran sama kelanjutannya. Dari chapter 524 – 544 ini ane merasa kalau ini perang JOUI ke 2 Gintoki. Jika di sini saja bertarung dan misalnya mereka menang. Selanjutnya, dimanakah mereka tinggal? Dan itulah membuat ane penasaran hingga sekarang.**

 **Dan kemanakah Otae ? tidak mungkinkan dia mengayuh sendiri perahunya ke Edo tapi kalau dilihat dari kekuatannya, mungkin bisa…. :3**

 **SPOILER #544**

 _ **musuh terbesar shiroyasha itu adalah UTSURO alias Shouyou sendiri**_

( JUJUR SAJA PERASAAN ANE TERASA CAMPUR-ADUK KARENANYA.. )

 **Ah..sudahlah bacotnya… ^_^ .. mohon beri kritikan dan saran ya… mungkin chap selanjutnya akan ane lanjutin setelah semua kehidupan nyataku selesai….. ^_^ .. sampai jumpa..**


End file.
